Venus
by ssp47
Summary: When Kira meets a mysterious stranger, she recieves an idea for a painting that will change her dreams to become an artist forever. COMPLETED
1. Broken

Venus  
  
ssp47's Corner Hello and welcome to Venus. This is my first Mars fic, based on idea I got while reading the manga. If you feel so inclined, please leave a note whether you liked it or not. It helps my writing get better. Thanks and enjoy! BTW the first part of this story was directly quoted from Mars Vol. 9 if anyone will wonder.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Mars.  
  
-Chapter One- "Broken"  
  
"What?! So you can just walk away so easily...?" Harumi exclaimed. She couldn't take this, what was going on. How could Rei act this way, when he and Kira had been through so much? How could it all come down to this?! Rei took a hard stare and arched his brows. His words were like venom, only it was aimed at everyone.  
  
"This isn't about what's in your head. It's about what's in your heart." He paused, a calm breeze flying through his blonde locks of gold. He slumped onto a bench and sighed. "Basically, I'm over it."  
  
Harumi stared in silence. What had been said and what needed to be said couldn't be communicated. This felt so wrong. She glanced at Tatsuya and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Kira!" Harumi watched the young girl walk towards the group, her eyes full of apprehension. No, this is wrong. Harumi told herself. You're so stuffed with your pride to see it. Kira stilled as Rei stood back up from the school bench. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Kira turned to watch him go.  
  
"Kira? What are you doing? Run after him! It'll really be over if you let him go like this." Harumi coaxed. "Are you ok with that?" Why wasn't she moving?  
  
"No. It's no use. He'll never forgive me." Kira's face began to grow red and her eyes were moist. Her feet wouldn't move. "It's my fault. I'm the one who hurt Rei. Of course he's going to hate me and be pissed." She clenched her fists and refused to move. Harumi's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"What are you being such a wimp for?! You keep blaming yourself for everything. If you really love him, why don't you go for it like you mean it? Who cares how pathetic you look? If that's going to keep you from losing Rei, run after him and cry and do everything you can! You can still give up later if you want."  
  
Kira shook her head and stared at the ground. It doesn't work like that. He wouldn't listen to me anyway. He won't ever forgive me.  
  
Everything dies. Kira told herself. Her bag, slung over her back, began to slip from its place on her shoulder. She didn't know where she was headed and she didn't care. The summer break had come with black clouds. I should've known, I should've told myself that it wouldn't work. Once you hurt someone that's all you'll ever do with your life. You'll break people until you're consumed in their pain. That's why he came back. He couldn't take the pain anymore. Now he's going to try and force my mother to take it from him. His instincts won't leave. He'll try to hurt us no matter what he says. I don't care. So what if I'm hurt? I'm already broken. No matter what he does, I can't shatter anymore.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes. Life is full of too much pain, pain like this. Her knees began to tremble. Her hand, weak and tired, felt along the wall of an alley. Kira couldn't remember when she took the turn. An aching feeling in her stomach told her that she was lost. It didn't matter though. She didn't care where she was. Her future with Rei was over. Her knees gave way and Kira knelt beside a garbage can. She should've known it was too good to last.  
  
Kira buried her face in her hands and wept. She wept over her lost love with Rei, her father, her mother. She only agreed to her mother's wishes because she thought Rei would stand beside her. She could do anything with him at her side. How she hated herself now. Kira, once strong and sturdy beside Rei, had crumbled into pieces. She closed her eyes and breathed in steadily. She was exhausted from the trauma. Slowly she drifted off. Time went by steadily, more quickly than usual.  
  
When Kira awakened, the sight was blurry from the water in her eyes. They still stung from her tears. Kira felt herself coax her to drift off again. Suddenly she heard voices. Her despair had numbed her senses. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw three tall, built men standing three feet from her.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, why the tears?" The tallest one asked. Kira felt fear dive into her. She was in an unstable emotional state. I don't know if I have the strength to fight them. Kira thought worriedly.  
  
"We can make you feel better. Come with us." One man stretched his hand to reach hers but Kira pushed herself away, knocking over the garbage can.  
  
"Hey now, we don't want any trouble. Don't make any noise and we won't hurt you." One of them grabbed her by the arm and forced her down. She struggled to find her voice to warn someone, anyone. I can't scream and there're three of them! Kira thought in fear. Her shoulders hit the pavement and all of them knelt down.  
  
"Please God..." Her voice faded in a whisper and the men didn't appear to have heard anything. Please...don't let this happen to me...Tears again dripped from her eyes. She could feel their hands, greedily searching for pleasure. This was wrong. Why was this happening? Someone save me, anyone, please...  
  
Thunder cracked in the night sky and almost as if a god had tossed them away, the three men were thrown feet away from her body. Kira sat up and stared at the figure in front of her.  
  
"You three looking for pleasure? Why don't you try me out?" It was a very calm seductive voice, feminine and full of power. Then Kira's ears suddenly went black. She, heard nothing, only saw the power of the figure as she fought of the three men until they were piled on top of each other. Each of them glared at her and spat angry words but nothing came into Kira's ears. Finally something black and deadly emerged from the figure's hand. The three men trembled and took off into the darkness. Kira felt the sounds of earth reach her ears again. It was raining, a hard rain. Her rescuer was walking off also. Kira stumbled to her feet. She had to see the figure's face.  
  
"Wait!" Kira cried. "Don't go!" The stranger paused and turned around. Lightning flashed her features into the night sky. She was in fact a woman, at least 5'10'' in height. She was incredibility thin with a modest bust line, tanned skin, long straight brown hair, pulled in a pony tail. Kira stared at her face deeply. She had dark piercing eyes and full lips. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Kira could feel her soul touch her. This woman is strong; Kira could feel it, full of deep colors of power. Not even in Rei had Kira ever felt someone so powerful.  
  
Kira opened her mouth to speak but exhaustion overtook her and she collapsed on the pavement.  
  
The dream awoke Kira from her sleep. She sat up in bed, clutching the sheets close to her. Rei, who was drying his hair in the middle of the room, suddenly paused to look at her stunned face.  
  
"You alright?" He asked. Kira nodded and lay back down. That woman, that night, it all had happened a month ago, right before she and Rei got back together. How could she have forgotten? But most importantly, why did she remember it now? Rei came over and leaned on the bed beside her.  
  
"Watcha thinking about?" He asked clumsily. Kira chuckled.  
  
"It's nothing important. I just remembered the feeling I felt when I first wanted to paint you." Suddenly an idea hit her. Kira thought of the woman and her painting of Rei. How they both made her feel, how she felt their power. Their colors seemed to form together in her head. She saw the red of Mars and then the power of the feminine stranger come together. Mars and Venus! 


	2. Inspiration

$ ssp47's Corner $ (( ghetto signs, neh? The stars wont work anymore for whatever reason ) Many thank you's Momiji-chan Wa Baka for the review! (Whew that's a long name. ) I'm gonna try and update this fic as often as possible. I'm getting inspiration from reading the manga, I'm up to #10 right now. Need more money for manga!   
  
Oh and thoughts are now in $'s. So you can really think of a thought now as worth about two cents, oh wait that'd be in dollars, oh nevermind. ;;  
  
-Chapter Two- "Inspiration"  
  
"What are you looking so pleased about?"  
  
"I never told you the story of what happened to me after we broke up did I?" Kira asked quietly. She stroked locks of a half conscious Rei, who had collapsed on the bed beside her.  
  
"What story?" Rei asked sleepily. He casually rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you awake enough to listen?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It was right before the summer break. I was breaking down all over. I can't even remember where I was, or how long I walked. But all I really remember is seeing these three men appear in front of me."  
  
At the word 'men', Rei's attention was instantly aroused.  
  
"Did they hurt you?"  
  
"They tried." Kira said slowly. "But then I remember them all flying away, feet away, like they were thrown by a god. But it wasn't a god. I looked up and beheld this woman. I remember feeling her strength and power. She defeated all of them and sent them running away. I remember what she looked like, clearly. She was a goddess, Rei."  
  
Rei sat up for a moment and stared at Kira with a smile.  
  
"I have competition now, don't I?"  
  
"What?!" Kira exclaimed with a red face. "No, no it's not like that at all!"  
  
"I was just playing, relax." Rei playfully rubbed her head, causing her hair to stand up. He chuckled and jumped off the bed.  
  
"I only mentioned it because it gave me inspiration for another painting." Kira raised her hand to her eyes and stared for awhile. "I miss painting Rei."  
  
"You can paint here." Rei said pulling on his work shirt.  
  
"I could," Kira said in a thoughtful tone. "I don't think you'd want your apartment to smell of paint."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if it was you doing it." Rei said with his sexy smile. He kissed Kira softly. "I've got to go to work. Today's Saturday so I'll be gone all day." He said reluctantly. "I'll see you tonight ok?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Oh, you know me, Kira." Rei said with a playful grin.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Kira laughed. With a swift shut of the door, Rei was gone once left Kira alone. "I need something to do. I really should look for a job, then I could help support the both of us and graduation is only a month away. School starts back up week after next."  
  
"Hey Keiji, we're backing up over here! Come on and pick up the pace!"  
  
"You want to do my job?" Came the sharp reply. "I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"Well you won't see me out to save your neck when the customers come after ya with pitchforks. They're losing patience."  
  
"I got it under control. After all I could run this place better than five men." Keiji, a seventeen year old stuck in the hardest bar in Toyama, was pouring out wine and liquor into glasses faster than she could think. Eight o'clock at night was always the big hit of customers, but for some reason five o'clock hit the crew like a bat flying out of hell. A family reunion, and there was plenty of family.  
  
"Careful Keiji, you don't want to blow the top so early into the night." Another waitress said.  
  
"I don't know what their problem is, we work twice as hard as any man here and yet we get paid less."  
  
"It's life I guess."  
  
"Yeah well my life was born to suck."  
  
"Can't be too bad. You're off in the next hour. It's Saturday, remember?"  
  
"But then I got another job to rush my butt into."  
  
"You've got another job?"  
  
"I need something green to keep up that apartment, I've got, the piece of junk."  
  
"Can't have to cost much. You make enough here for the payments. Why another job?"  
  
"I've got my dreams too. I need more of a future than just this." Keiji opened her arms wide, directing to the restaurant and bar. "That's why I'm in construction now."  
  
"So why keep this job?" More men seemed to appear from behind the bar as if by magic, with cash in their eager fists.  
  
"It keeps me entertained. I enjoy the interaction with the customers." Keiji said with a grin. She looked up suddenly from the bar, towards the noise the bell above the door made. She paused as she watched the young blonde girl enter the room.  
  
"That one's as innocent as I've ever seen." The waitress beside her remarked. Keiji watched as the girl walk towards, Susko, the manager, an American foreigner who weighed over 200 lbs. "You, uh, alright Keiji?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't know what had me there." The young woman said quickly handing out drinks as quickly as orders came. Suddenly the heavy weight manager appeared in front of the bar.  
  
"Alright Keiji, this girl's interested in a job. I want you to go on and interview her."  
  
"What? I'm busy now as it is."  
  
"I'll let you off early, just take care of that girl. I got paperwork to fill out."  
  
"Paperwork my rear! Argh! This is clearly harassment." Keiji exclaimed in frusteration. She untied her apron from around her waist and hopped over the bar.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya girl, literally." The poor waitress sighed as the line continued to grow.  
  
"I'll make up for it later. If all else fails just ditch the whole thing."  
  
"Alright, see ya, Keiji."  
  
Kira stood still as the waitress jumped over the bar, flipping her long brown pony tail over her shoulder. Her breath quickened. She could feel the same power from before. The strength and repulsion the woman shot at everything. It was the same woman that saved her in the alley. 


	3. Searching

$ ssp47's Corner $ Thank you's Sexkitten258, Dark Dragon34, Momiji-chan Wa Baka and Wolfgang-woman for the reviews! Wow you guys are awesome. I feel special now! To your question, Wolfgang, Keiji is not a lesbian. She's a Tomboy with more testosterone than estrogen. Does that make sense? In the last chapter she was looking at Kira because she thought she looked familiar that's all. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and today I got my braces off!!! You don't know how excited I am! And a few last words of advice, 1. Never trust a handmade pioneer hand cart, 2. Never hike with one, 3. Never go on a hike without a comfy bedroll. Ok I'm done.  
  
And oh yeah, thoughts are in $'s  
  
-Chapter Three- "Searching"  
  
Keiji led Kira to a back room of the bar. It used to be a storage closet but with growing business, Susko decided that they'd move soon, so the closet turned into an office to interview possible employees.  
  
Keiji sat down in the chair behind the small wooden desk covered in paper work. Kira took her seat on a stool in front.  
  
"I've already turned in my application and the manager told me I'd have my interview today." The young woman told Keiji.  
  
"So you're looking for a job here?" Keiji asked suspiciously. She eyed the girl and asked herself silently why in the world she'd come here of all places.  
  
"Yes." Kira replied.  
  
"May I ask why?" Keiji inquired. "Let me tell you something. I have met many people. All of which are tough, rough people who grew up in horrible environments. Looking at you right now, I'm not sure this is the job you're looking for. We get a lot of rough people here."  
  
"I know. I heard this job pays well and I need the money. I don't care about rough people; I can handle anything you give me. I just really need the money."  
  
"If you're that insistent I'm not going to stop you but consider yourself forewarned." Keiji stood up from her chair and began hunting through files. Kira watched her in confusion. $Was that it?$ Finally the young woman withdrew a sheet from the folder.  
  
"This is your new work schedule. If we like you, expect a fuller schedule. You'll work on the weekends starting next week."  
  
"Is that, is that it?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're done."  
  
"What about the interview?"  
  
"You remember what I told you about being able to read people? Well let's just say that saves a lot of time."  
  
"Oh." Kira said slowly.  
  
"I hope you weren't lying when you said you could handle it. This isn't a joke job."  
  
Keiji watched the blonde girl bow her head and she quietly shut the door.  
  
"Hey, Rei! You've got a phone call!" The manager screamed through the noise of construction. It was growing late into the night, and the sun was setting so slow that Rei's blonde locks of gold were set on fire. The young man straightened his back and dropped his shovel.  
  
$I could really use Tatsuya to crack my back for me right now$ He thought. Rei turned around and heard the manager scream the same message again. He ran over to Rei and handed him a cell phone.  
  
"You can take a fifteen minute break." He said, when things quieted down, clapping him on the shoulder. "You overwork yourself."  
  
"Only so I can stay in super shape and earn some cash."  
  
"Yeah I can understand that. Oh, and by the way I got a new night crew, so you won't have to work the weekends anymore."  
  
"Oh?" Rei said in surprise. This would be new, though it was kind of weird to think about. He'd have more time on his hands, hopefully with Kira. "Where'd the sudden supply of workers come from?"  
  
"Well you how it is. All of a sudden they all showed up. They look to be a pretty good bunch too; though I don't thin I've ever seen a woman do this kind of work before."  
  
"Woman?"  
  
"Yeah and she ain't bad lookin too, if you know what I mean. Oh! You still got your phone call! You'll probably have to call her back. I'll leave you to it."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes and pulled off a glove with his lips. He typed in the number and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Oh hi Rei. How are things?"  
  
"Fine. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to let you know that I got myself a job."  
  
"That's great. Where are you gonna work?"  
  
"At that old bar downtown."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide.  
  
"Then one that's been getting so much business lately? Kira, that's a rough place of town."  
  
"I know but I don't want you to be the only one working all the time."  
  
"That's not going to matter. Listen, Bill got a new night crew so I don't have to work the weekends. We can spend more time together."  
  
"But that's when I have to work. Rei, I want this job."  
  
"Kira, it's dangerous. I don't want you working there."  
  
"And what you're doing isn't?"  
  
"It's not the same. Listen, I'm off in the next hour. We'll talk about it when I get home."  
  
"But Rei-"  
  
"See you when I get home." –click-. Rei sighed heavily. $This is no good if we can't see each other eye to eye.$  
  
When nine o'clock came, the working bell rang and Rei emerged from the dust and dirt. His motorcycle roared as he sped home; weary of the fact that he and Kira may emerge themselves in their first real argument.  
  
The lock clicked and Rei walked in the apartment. Kira was sitting against the wall, staring at the floor. Rei pulled off his bandanna from his sweaty head and dropped it on the floor. He knelt in front of Kira and rose her chin up to his eyes.  
  
"I don't like to wait for you all day when I know I could be doing something to help our situation. I don't like seeing you come home in a sweaty wreck, Rei. I just want to help."  
  
"You can, but there are other jobs Kira."  
  
"But this one pays real well. It would help our financial situation be so much easier. Rei, we could move out of this place in a couple months."  
  
Rei placed his hand on the wall to support his balance and bowed his head.  
  
"We can't stay here forever, Rei."  
  
"I know." The young man replied softly. "And we've still got to finish our senior year. The break will be over in a week."  
  
"Then we'll be on our own, out in the world." Kira softly rubbed Rei's cheek, sweat was still pouring from his forehead. "I just want to help, Rei. Please let me. If it turns out to be bad, I'll quit."  
  
"What's the real reason you want to work there so badly?" Rei asked sternly, looking deep into her eyes. "I know you want to help, but to risk your dignity to work in a lowland-"  
  
"I saw her there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The female stranger I told you about that inspired me." Kira took a deep breath. "I know this is crazy because I don't even know her, but yet her colors are so strong. She inspires me to do anything. I want to paint her so badly. I think that if I work at this job, maybe I can get to know her and she'll let me paint her."  
  
"Why don't you just ask her to model?" Rei asked as if it were obvious.  
  
"I don't feel I can." Kira said seriously. "Please Rei. I haven't painted in so long. I know what I do in that job will help us in our future. Please let me work."  
  
$If she truly feels this way she'll do it even if I say no.$ Rei thought. He took Kira's face in his cold, wet hands and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Alright. But if anything happens you're leaving, no matter what." 


	4. Withdrawl

$ ssp47's Corner $ Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry for the delay but I've had a computer virus over dose, been pc banished and I just got back from vaca and school starts back tomorra! Oo I'm too busy and I'm only 16. Really sucks. Oh and for all the Mars fans out there. There's a nother Mars Manga vol. called Horse with no Name. It has the story of how Rei first meets Kira. Look for it in book stores.

And oh yeah, thoughts are in $'s

-Chapter Four- "Withdrawl"

"What it means to be a Senior: Simple, you're almost free, almost gone from prison(aka, insert definition to your liking)." Tatsuya sighed happily as he jotted the note down in his notebook. "Just a small amount of time left and I'm outa here."

"Yeah." Rei sighed, deep in thought. The two of them hung around the ceiling of the school most everyday after lunch. Lately, like all Seniors, the topic of conversation was the arrival of their graduation. There were only three months left, but to some that time couldn't come fast enough. Too Rei, on the other hand, it was coming too fast.

"So what's going on this time with Kira?" Tatsuya asked Rei, who now had the best impression of a floor mat that he'd ever seen. His hair, wild and spread out on the concrete and his stomach sinking in with the floor.

Rei opened one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you for a few years now, Rei." Tatsuya explained. "The only things on your mind are Kira and, wait... Kira's the only thing you think about."

"Shut up idiot." Rei laughed. "It worries me when people read my thoughts."

"No seriously, what's going on. I haven't heard a lot from you lately."

"I've been working like a Hebrew slave and... Kira's got a job." The blonde admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Where does she work?" Tatsuya asked, sensing it was more than surface deep.

"At that old bar in the rank side of town." Rei heaved a long sigh and closed his eyes.

Tatsuya's eyes widened but he continued with questions.

"How long has she worked there?"

"Couple weeks."

"Is the pay alright?"

"Yeah."

"Is she harassed at all?"

For a moment he didn't reply and Tatsuya waited.

"I don't think so."

"Then it's just because she's there?"

"Yeah." Rei finally said. "I'm concerned. A lot of rank people go there and she started to work long hours. I don't get to see her like I used too. I was hoping to be around her more with my job cutting back but,"

"It hasn't worked out that way." Tatsuya finished.

"Not only that we're about to graduate and we can't be in that apartment forever." Rei sat up and pulled his knees close to his chest.

"And you don't have any classes together." Tatsuya commented.

"Nope."

"Why would she want to work there in the first place?"

Rei shrugged his shoulders. It didn't make much sense.

The bell rang and as the two arose, Rei's mind filled with the stories of Kira's new adventures. As they were reaching the stairs he thought he could hear Tatsuya wonder aloud,

"Does any of this have to do with that new girl?"

-$$$

In five minutes the bell would ring for the last time that day. The pencil eraser hit her lip as she continued to study, trying to memorize her features. Every night, new sketches arrived from her note book, but each was thrown away. She couldn't remember and couldn't bare such an imperfect attempt. It could very well be possible that her whole being was too immortal to become a sketch on a high school student's note book.

$It's a miracle she's even in the same class with me.$ Kira told herself. $Not only that, but she sits right infront of me.$ The young girl shook her head. $I can't believe myself. I can't even speak to her and she sits right infront of me.$

Behind her, Harumi was scribbling furiously on her test sheet. She glanced up at Kira's back and knew instantly she wasn't paying any attention and only five minutes were left. She frowned and tapped her on the shoulder. Kira's eyes widened in panic and she furiously began her paper, mortified that she had been day dreaming in class again.

"I'm sure I failed that test." Kira said miserably.

Harumi placed her palm on her forehead.

"What were you doing in there? You've been like that everyday since school began. I hope you were day dreaming about Rei."

Kira blushed and quieted.

"It wasn't on purpose er, well..." She paused on the staircase and watched as a brunette young woman descended past the two girls, oblivious to their existence. Harumi glanced at the both of them and then at the woman as she left out of her view.

"I hope I'm not seeing what I think I've just seen." She said coldly.

"No. It's not like that." Kira said miserably.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know." Kira sat down and hid her face in her arms. "I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't know what to do about it."

"I don't understand." Harumi said with an instinct feeling of alarm. "Tell me about it."

"I can't, Harumi." Kira said standing up quickly. Her eyes went to her watch. "I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kira." Harumi sighed. "You can't be falling in love..."

-$$$

"Aso, you're late." Keiji said as Kira entered into the bar.

"I know I-"

"I'm not standing here to listen to your excuses." The brunette said calmly. "Just get going." Keiji gathered her long hair behind her head and tied it into a pony tail.

$It's wavy today, probably with moose.$ Kira thought. $Very pretty.$

Susko arrived on the other side of the bar, looking as bald and greesy as ever.

"Bad news, Ladies. Lynne called in sick so I need you to work overtime."

"W-what?" Keiji asked openmouthed. "You know I've got another job to run to."

"But you're here first before you run construction." Susko said roughly. "Just keep your smile and you'll be fine. You've got Aso here with you."

Keiji's eyebrows twitched.

"Aso's a newbie. I need someone with quick reflexes and experience. Hell I might as well make a copy of myself."

Kira caught her glance with serious eyes. Her lips twitched as she was about to speak.

"I can do this, even though I haven't been here long. I may not have experience but you have my commitment."

Keiji's expression changed slightly and she snorted in submission.

"Well there you have it." Susko exclaimed happily. "A pretty face and work ethic, it's going to be a beautiful night."

Keiji was grinding her teeth together but her lips remained sealed.

Kira worked towards the expectations of Keiji faster than the brunette expected. Nevertheless it was time that worked her nights, not work ethic. For many hard working hours it seemed like the doors would never stop opening, the drinks pouring or the dishes piling.

$We are going to die here.$ Keiji thought sarcastically. Kira seemed to share the same thoughts. Finally at twelve o'clock, the last skank left. Both women were weary and their hands ached from the constant movement and soap.

Keiji turned the channel of the TV to the news report as they began to clean.

"Our top story tonight," The TV announced. "a breakout out of the mental hospital by the name of Masao-"

A shriek of breaking glass rang through the ears of Keiji as she faced a ghost like shell of Kira Aso.


	5. Threats

$ ssp47's Corner $ Thank you snapdrag21, CaTkaT, taste of fire and everyone else for the reviews. School seems to be doing well so I'll update as often as possible. I'm not exactly sure where this thing is going but feel free to drop any ideas.

And oh yeah, thoughts are in $'s

-Chapter Five- "Threats"

Keiji stared at Kira in puzzlement as the TV began to fade away.

"What's up with you? Are you sick?"

Kira shook her head slightly as she turned her attention. She pointed to the screen.

"When did he break loose?" She asked, her hand shaking.

"What?" Keiji asked as if the TV's existence was just brought to her attention.

"When did he break out?" Kira repeated. "When?" They both quieted as the report continued.

"I'm here with the chief of this prison out in Toyama. Chief Maginas, can you tell us exactly when this event occurred?"

"I'm afraid to say that we can not. We first noticed it last night but it's impossible to say when he got away. Our guards have no further information."

"That is disturbing to hear, chief. This Masao has been known to have a criminal act as a murderer."

"I will not deny that. If anyone happens to see this man, those persons are to report any news immediately." -click- Keiji turned off the set and grabbed a broom from a closet.

"Come on, let's finish here." She said quickly.

Twelve struck the other digits across his alarm clock. Rei looked at it in a disturbed manner. It was inevitable, like an impending doom. Kira should've been home by now.

"Oh God, I'd never forgive myself if something happened." Rei told himself with tense hands running through his hair. $ No I can't think this way. Kira's fine, they must be going over. I'll just call. Everything's alright. $

Those thoughts, though calming and secure, faded quickly. $ Dangit, Rei. $ "I know myself better than that."

Quickly he grabbed his keys and lept out the door.

The doors clicked to lock the broom cupboard. The cleanup was over, about thirty minutes ago after the News report aired. Kira was anxiously glancing out the windows. Something didn't feel right. Why would...no

"I couldn't fathom why Masao is the way he became, even if I tried. It's too complicated. All I want to do is avoid him." After a minute Kira realized she said this aloud. She had drifted off for a moment and now faced Keiji in front of her.

"Tell me about him." She said, catching Kira off guard.

"Well he, he." Kira's brows firmed above her eyes. "He's a murderer! He tried to kill me once and I'm afraid he's out to do it again."

Keiji's expression was blank and unreadable. She took a while, as if choosing her words carefully.

"..."

"You're probably wondering why, aren't you? Go ahead, and ask me why." Kira said softly.

"Things like that often are tangled way beyond most people's comprehension, including some like mine." The brunette smiled slightly. She leaned herself against a table and crossed her arms. "But in some ways my case is special."

Kira's eye's stared on in puzzlement while Keiji continued.

"I think for the first time someone can understand me." She finished.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked as the door silently closed. Keiji remained silent and hid her face in her hair. She watched Kira's eyes widen in horror. A figure slowly stepped forward and in the dim light, traces of blonde locks reflected the light over a tall and slim figure.

"Rei!" Kira exclaimed greeting him.

"What's going on Kira?" Rei asked eagerly. His hands gripped Kira's shoulders firmly.

"The News Report said that Masao broke out of containment." Kira answered. Rei's eyes went wide and he froze in his stance.

He shuddered violently as the keys clanged against the hardness of the table.

They were the keys to the bar.

"You lock up tonight." She threw a strap over her shoulder and left the bar, with both hands in her pockets and a bent posture.

It was beginning to rain that night. Keiji didn't care. She cared little for anything. She pulled on her helmet and started the engine to her motorcycle. Its roar cut through the darkness of the night with high beams. With a scream of the tires Keiji pulled out and flew down the streets.

Rei turned back to Kira and shook his head.

"Let's just go. I don't want to think about anything right now." He took Kira's hand and led her outside. The rain was growing worse and Rei and Kira drove away from the abandoned diner.

The rain seemed to fall harder and her helmet was fogging up. Luckily Keiji didn't live too far away. Her apartment was an old and trashed one, but very affordable. She was surprised to see Rei pull up as she was on her way upstairs.

"So they live here together. How odd that I've never noticed." Keiji said quietly. By now she was soaked through. She unlocked her door and stepped inside, throwing her jacket aside. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. It was always freezing at first.

Keiji took off her shoes and gazed into the broken mirror. The reflection portrayed a soaked woman with an expression of pain and regret.

Keiji sighed as she felt the warmth of the steam from the shower. Slowly she peeled off her cloths and stepped inside the warm fall of the water. If only life could feel this forgiving.


	6. Lust

ssp47's corner Thanks, Chael(That's an interesting thought, but hmm…you'll just have to find out! Hahah!), Siar, orlha, and taste of fire for the reviews. Much thanks goes out to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome and are what keep me working on this fic. THANK YOU!!!

Thoughts- are surrounded by whatever shows up! --;; sighs

-Chapter Six- Lust

Keiji stepped out of the shower, water slowly dripping from her body. Her eyes widened in shock. She stood still as a figure stepped away from the wall, turning the lights off at the wall. A sudden thrill went up her spine as she felt a familiar tongue glaze her lips. He had grown stronger and taller; the evidence was clear as his arms held her close against him.

It had been so long. Such a long time that Keiji could only barely remember. Her childhood memories hit her fast and hard.

"Masao." She murmured pushing him away. She could see his smile in the darkness. Three years had done a wonder to him. His sickly frail body had metamorphosed into the definition of strength and beauty, something that seemed so impossible for any human technology and medicine. He was no longer a man in a boy's fragility anymore.

Masao took her hand and rested it on his face.

"I've finally found you." He whispered. "I've never forgotten,"

Why? Keiji was burning to know, but now felt so vulnerable. Both of them had changed so much. She silenced herself and stepped away.

"Why did you surprise me like this?" She asked, her voice shaky. Keiji felt around for a towel and quickly covered herself.

"Are you afraid?" Masao asked half laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Keiji commanded her voice rising. She was afraid, realizing that he was now stronger than she. She was afraid that she understood his desires all too well.

Masao quieted. He stepped in close to her again.

"Keiji…" He said slowly. "I told you I'd find you again. I've followed you for three years hoping-"

"Nothing's changed, Masao."

"Nothing has." He whispered seductively. He took her lips with a sudden lustful touch that Keiji found hard to resist. She could feel his hands fall from her face to her shoulders, enjoying the burning feel of her wet flesh. No, nothing really had changed.

Keiji instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to his demanding kisses. Moisture dripped from their mouths as their tongues tied together. Fire was burning in her body that she didn't believe could exist. Suddenly Masao let go.

"When you're ready, come to me." He said quietly and left the confused young woman alone.

Keiji sank to the floor enraged that he still had power over her. After all the years nothing had died. During all those years, it was she who had created Masao.

It was a love story without love that ended in tragedy. As soon as Masao saw Keiji he desired her and no one else. It became an obsession until he became her lover. Then Keiji was left alone. Her family passed away in the affects of a car accident. Keiji left everything in despair. Leaving Masao changed his whole being. Even then his obsession and lust for Keiji kept flames lit inside of him until he met Rei. His desire dimmed for Keiji for the time being, but after the time in prison the flame was rekindled. It had changed both of them.

Kira nervously glanced at her partner while handing out pillars of ice every five seconds. It had to be today. She just couldn't wait any longer, nor could she stand to work among ugly men with horrendous manners. She missed her free time with Rei and the others. Sometime the longings in her heart pained her beyond toleration. It just had to be done, and if rejected…

Well that's happened before right? Life's gentle caress…

"Aso, hand that man his drink before he throws you out the window!" Keiji said roughly, catching the blonde's attention.

"Oh, s-s-sorry. Here." Kira stammered. The disgruntled man gave her eyes of disgust and stalked off taking large swallows bigger than his esophagus. Kira flinched at Keiji's sudden sigh that seemed louder than any rude male bodily functions.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" Keiji asked so suddenly causing the blonde to mind jump, breaking all her concentration. Kira looked over at her partner to make certain that she had heard correctly and that her nervousness hadn't played games with her.

"Whaaat do you mean?"

"You've been wearing black wool ever since I gave you the interview. You're not made for this. I'm not the one who will kick you out but there's no hard shell around you to protect you from those who will."

"I don't understand." Kira said glancing around but quickly realizing their conversation would never be heard nor bothered by the tables of beer and men. Keiji dropped the rag she had been holding and tossed her head towards the back room. Kira followed as other employees instinctively took their places to fill the demanding orders.

When the door closed, not providing much silence from the noise beyond, Keiji beckoned Kira to sit on the wooden stool.

"Look, it's not my business what you do. But the longer you stay the more you stick out and I can't protect you form what might happen." Keiji was encouraged to continue from the look in Kira's pale eyes. "The men come into the bar expecting a drink and a place to sit their fat as- well you understand. Women around these jobs are tough for a reason, to protect ourselves, because no one else will give a damn. The men are noticing you Kira. I've seen some look at you in ways that would reward them a boot out the windows if directed at me." Keiji paused and folded her arms. "What I don't understand is why you're here in the first place. You're smart enough to sense the danger and threats here."

Kira bowed her head. The reason, the reason had become more clear with each passing day and the more interaction between Keiji the stronger her desire became. The colors, the strength rivaled Rei's. Both were red, orange and black. The colors of anger, strength and despair. Both were spirits of fire, consuming everything else about them. Kira felt a strong attachment to such spirits. It was almost like destiny had placed Keiji here.

"What do you want, Kira?" Keiji asked breaking the silence.

Everything and Kira knew it too well. She lifted up her gaze, her eyes watering and breathed deeply.

"To satisfy my passion, to quench the thirst I feel consume my whole being, to free my mind from your face." Kira suddenly stood up and threw her arms around Keiji. "I want to capture your colors, your strength, your beauty. I just want to paint you, Keiji."

No glance of surprise came from the brunette nor did her expression change at all. Kira suddenly let go and shook her head violently.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. I can never love anyone as I love Rei. I'm only drawn to your soul, Keiji. Somehow I feel that I'm the only one who sees it and it's not meant to be hidden from this life."

Keiji turned around and shook her head, her back rippling with surpressed laughter. Finally she could hold it in no more and Kira frowned at the sight.

"That's it?" Keiji demanded in a grin. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…I was afraid you'd reject the idea." Kira said, a little relieved.

"I won't agree right away." The brunette warned. "I'll have to think about it."

Kira gazed into her eyes seeing the face of her lover from years ago.

"I understand." Kira said smiling. "I can wait.


	7. Bleeding

**Chapter Seven**-_Bleeding_

Rei collapsed on the bed beside Kira after a rough weekend of hard work. Nothing seemed sweeter than spending time with his significant other, nothing else mattered. He smiled in sweet satisfaction. He had waited all his life for this, after a life of wrecklessness and live free attitude he finally had something to care about. It terrified him sometimes to think about how life was, if he lost Kira the same way he lost Sei…

He almost jumped out of the bed when he felt Kira's hand stroke his hair.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just had a rough day at work and now I'm all sore."

"Where?" Kira asked massaging his shoulders. Rei sighed. The feeling was complete bliss and relief. The kind of thing that could take anything off his mind.

"Everywhere." Rei replied with a small grin on his face. Kira chuckled and kissed his shoulder tenderly.

"I know what's bothering you, Rei, what's always on your mind. You don't have to be afraid for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked in small surprise.

"I quit my job." Kira said with a small smile. As Rei looked at her in great relief he thought that he also could see traces of the same calmness cross through her eyes.

"Why, Kira?"

"Keiji is too. She says her other job is paying better."

"So it has to do with her."

"Well I asked and she's considering it."

"I'm happy for you. That big contest is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yes. The deadline is in June."

"That's only a month away."

"I'm not worried. If she declines I can always use you again."

Rei smiled and pulled Kira in close to him and took her lips with his own.

"I love you, Rei."

"Kira…"

I love you…

Suddenly a sharp ringing hit Rei's ears and with sharp irritation he struggled to ignore it. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and he suddenly knew it would be easier than he thought. It went off into silence as Kira and Rei shared tender loving kisses, held forever in eachother's arms, where no one could reach them…

The answering machine clicked on and Rei's eyes widened.

_Rei,I know you're there…_

"He wants you to do what?" Harumi repeated in astonishment.

"Rei's father wants us to come live with him." Kira explained walking down the crowded hallways to the next class she shared with Harumi and Tatsuya.

"What was Rei's reaction?"

Kira pondered, her eyes no longer seeing the school floors but the scene when Rei picked up the phone.

_Rei, I want to talk to you, I want you to come home…_

"He doesn't know what to think, though his feelings haven't changed at all. I think he agreed to see him, but then that might be only because he helped Rei stay with me."

Harumi nodded in understanding, reviewing the past few months of drama between Kira and her father. Sighing, she was relieved that it was finally over.

"Let's talk about something more uplifting. Like when are you guys gonna set a date?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it." Kira admitted, blushing.

"Well hurry up and decide will ya?" Harumi joked. "I want to see what your kids look like!"

The approaching summer heat grew with every passing day. Keiji lifted a heavy beam onto her back supported by three other men. Sweat dripped from her face like a leaking fountain. I should've brought more water, she thought to herself. When the metal was set in place she began the process to seal it in place. Only two more hours would pass before she could retreat and complete her homework assignments. Graduation as a freshmen seemed like an eternity. Now it was approaching faster than Keiji could draw breath. What will I do? She wondered. Will I continue this back breaking labor and just simply exist or…what will happen…?

It had felt as if she were only existing. She had cut off any relation she had with Masao but something told her in the back of head that it would not be so easy. It was time to move on with her own life. The past was gone and that's all it was. There was nothing left to make wish it existed in the present.

Keiji took a deep breath after swallowing half her water bottle's contents. Her muscles ached and her stomach tightened with newly born muscles. This job had it's benefits, but it also absorbed all the strength she had so when night rolled around, homework was impossible.

At the thought of school, Keiji's face cringed. She had to work harder to graduate, but it wasn't easy to live on your own, especially with no one there to help you.

"Hey Keiji, you're needed up top, let's go."

"Right." The brunette sighed gazing at the top of the tall metal skeleton like structure.

She swiftly climbed to the top as a large crane was lifting a new beam to the top of the structure. Taking a elevator pulley most of the height, Keiji arrived at the top within a minute. Carefully walking across the beam her gaze met with a strange figure on the streets appearing to be watching the girl. Keiji's breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly a shrill scream of a human clashing with metal reverberated across the evening sky and birthing panic in the worker's hearts. Keiji quickly glanced to her right and froze in horror as the men lost grip of the beam. With a sickening thud, Keiji lost her sight as it collided with a row of bodies aiming right for a tall blonde young man. Keiji recognized him and immediately and leapt for the man. As the beam slid closer towards them, screeching metal and crushed bodies ran through her ears as they fell to their deaths.

He seemed unaware of the situation with his eyes fixed on something below. Keiji quickly grabbed his arm and jumped off the structure. The beam slid within seconds to where Keiji had just stood and it too lost momentum, balance and fell quickly to the earth below.

A thrilling sensation went through Keiji's body as she fell quicker and quicker towards the bottom. Then she realized that her fate would be no better if she could not save this man's life. Desperately her hand stretched over her head to grab the next floor, anything to prevent her fall. Her hand connected with the thin edge of the structure's skeleton. Her hand gripped hard and would not let go.

She looked below her and saw to her horror that the blonde man had passed out. Gravity was taking its tole and Keiji knew it wouldn't be long…

Carefully she swung his body back and forth, trying to get it perfectly over the structure wide edge to safety. Her fear heightened as her sweat began to weaken her grip. She cried out as she swung his limp body once again, but to no avail. Her hand began to slip and her heart became the drum in her ears.

There's no one but myself. Keiji told herself. Her hand had lost three centimeters of grip…

With one last desperate attempt the body reached the ledge. The weight that was lost broke her hold to the structure. Her shoulder collided with the ledge that had saved the man's life. Blood poured from her left arm and Keiji had lost all strength and momentum to take another hold. Swiftly she fell until her body crashed on the hard rock below. Her eyes blurred and her breath was taken away from her lungs. With one last breath she fell still as the rocks that crushed her bones.

_I won't forget…how…to live…_

**Chapter Eight**- _Healing_


	8. Dying

Chapter Eight: Dying

Before she awoke she already knew. What had broken and what couldn't be repaired…

"Keiji."

A voice called to her. Who would be waiting for her now? She couldn't see anything. Everything was bright, full of white. Where was she? She couldn't see a tunnel…could it be…?

"Keiji."

Then it was clear. She could see the person speaking, it was Kira. The light began to erase itself and the room filled the empty space. It was a hospital room. Hospital! Memories filled her head and she remembered… the fall, Rei. Did he make it ok?

"Keiji, please wake up." Kira was almost crying now. She buried her face in her hands, clutching the white cloth. _I'm here Kira._ She had no voice. Why couldn't she speak? What was wrong? She watched Kira, her head rose. Her hand reached for someone, someone asleep or, or…dead…

Keiji strained her eyes, impatient as the image cleared and took form. It was a woman, a battered woman. She looked like she had fallen ten stories. The back of her skull had been crushed and her spine looked paralyzed. _As good as dead_ Keiji thought. But then, why would Kira cry over the dead woman?

Then it hit her.

The woman's face was hidden by an oxygen mask. She wasn't dead…yet. Keiji leaned in closer. When the woman's face was visible, Keiji jumped back and screamed in terror.

The woman was Keiji herself.

The fall…it was caused by a fallen beam, an accident…no, no wait that hadn't been it…Rei fell, Keiji jumped for him…lost her grip and fell…she had seen someone before the beam fell.

_MASAO!_

She screamed his name over and over. No one could hear her, no one could see her. Her spirit had separated from the body incase it couldn't be saved… now her body was nothing but a lifeless shell so long as she stood next to it. She had to wake herself up. She winced as Kira touched her hand, but Keiji could feel nothing.

Her coma had been no accident. Masao had been apart of it somehow…what did he want? She had no ties to any man anymore. She hadn't even slept with anyone since…

Kira suddenly stood up from the bed and turned to leave. A doctor and a few nurses ushered her out. Keiji was pained to see her go, even if she barely knew her. _I guess I can't give you that painting after all…_But she could end Masao.

Keiji turned from her body. She looked towards the mirror and saw no reflection. An idea dawned on her. She touched the mirror, her hand fell into the glass and suddenly Keiji felt she could go anywhere.

She walked through the door, only to jump aside as the nurses returned to her room. She didn't know what it felt like to walk through another living thing and she didn't want too. She walked down the hall, looking for the exit. There were so many people to avoid. Were there always this many in one place, and had she never noticed before?

All around were nurses, doctors, children and husband with arms full of flowers. It was all so white. Hospitals were bright white; supposedly pale colors helped the brain to heal. Keiji scoffed the idea. Walking past, she soon felt confident no one could see her or feel her presence. She had wondered in anyone with any psychic ability could sense her. No one gave the impression they could.

She continued down some stairs when someone appeared that made her freeze. He had a bunch of flowers in his hand; roses, yellow and red had been her favorite. Only one man knew that. She turned to see him run up the stairs and settle in a wide stride that carried him quickly down the hallway.

She followed him, wondering if she could be seeing things. He walked skillfully around doctors, trays and nurses towards the far end of the hall, where she stayed. He stood outside her door before deciding it was clear. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Keiji followed, stunned even for a spirit.

_Masao._

He turned around, his blonde hair shifting over his head, as if he heard her. But that wasn't possible was it? Masao turned back to her body and knelt beside it, resting a single rose from the bunch on top of her. He laid the rest aside and took her hand. Keiji felt a slight tingle where her hand should've been.

"I know you can hear me." He spoke softly into her ear. Keiji walked closer, observing him from the other end of the hospital bed. "Listen to me. You're not dead and I know it. I can feel you watching me. You must hate me for thinking I caused this. The chain that held the beam was breaking. I tried to warn you…the doctors say you'll never make it." He touched the petals of the rose and took in a deep breath. "I won't let you go. You'll live. You have too."

Keiji opened her mouth in horror as Masao removed the oxygen mask from her face. Keiji could feel her world going gray, Masao standing over her, his face over hers. Her heartbeat had stopped.

_Masao!_

She saw his chest expand, forcing the air into her lungs. What good would that do? A man breathing for his lover? He would exhaust himself and then she would be as good as dead.

She rushed forward, her hands gripping his body, forcing him off. She couldn't understand why she wasn't going through him. Masao kept breathing. Nothing could make him quit. Nurses had appeared at the door. They started banging on it hard, doing no good.

Keiji stepped away, feeling very hopeless. She couldn't see her hands anymore, nor feel herself at all. He was killing her. Maybe that was his ploy all along. If I can't have her, no one can. Keiji sank lower to the ground, feeling herself materialize. It was over and she succumbed to her fate.

In her sight, Masao never stopped breathing. A hopeless attempt. Keiji fell once again into blackness, unable to save herself. She closed her eyes and fell away.

In the deepest depths of her mind, she once thought she heard her heart beat again…


	9. Healing

Much thanks goes out to all of my loyal reviewers! You guys are awesome and are what keep me working on this fic. THANK YOU!

-Chapter 9- Healing

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rei asked.

His desired answer came a few moments later. If he answered before, Rei couldn't have heard them from all the noise down the hallway. The whole setting was louder than firecrackers in a hospital zone, except they were in a hospital.

Kira was already standing outside the door when they arrived. Instead of the sober face Rei had expected, he was surprised to see her smiling.

"Rei, she's ok!" Kira said embracing her lover unexpectedly. "Keiji's alive!"

"Alive? But I thought-?" Rei watched as the companion he lead looked into the window.

"So this is the woman who saved my son's life?" Mr. Kashino talked to himself.

A nurse stepped out of the room followed by a tall man in a white jacket.

"She's ready to see you now." The nurse announced with a cheerful smile. Kira and Rei entered, leaving Mr. Kashino outside of the room to talk with the doctor.

The room smelled of fresh roses. Rei eyed a vase full of beautiful flowers on the night stand.

"Keiji." Kira said with delight. The young woman sat up slowly with a slow coming smile.

"What are you doing here, Kira?"

"I've been visiting you lately. Today was supposed to be your last day. When I checked with the nurse, she said you had gotten better." Tears swelled in her eyes. "I'm so glad. How do you feel?"

"It beats being dead." Keiji said truthfully. "The doctor expects a full recovery within a week." She looked up at Rei who was looking at the machines floating around her room.

"So this is how they kept you alive?" He asked.

"Man, they could keep robots alive with all this crap. I'm glad to be off of it. It all smells bad. What brings you here?"

"Kira dragged me along." He said with a grin. "I thought I'd pay my respects to the dead."

"I appreciate it." Keiji said with a laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm far from a corpse."

"There's always the funeral."

"I'll keep you on the list."

Kira shook her head at the two. She looked to Rei and when he wouldn't say anything she nudged his arm.

"What?" Rei demanded.

"You know what! You need to tell her."

"Oh that. Listen, I owe you for what you did. I might be in your place if it wasn't for you."

Keiji shrugged.

"It's over. I did it because I wanted too. I'm actually the one who owes you Kira. I'm sorry but I guess you won't get that painting after all."

Kira smiled weakly and she shook her head. Her hand rubbed her cheek.

"You already gave it to me."

Keiji looked at her with puzzled eyes. Kira continued.

"The world depicts Venus as the goddess of love and seduction, the lover of Mars. You gave me another view of the goddess, a new emotion."

"And what's that, Kira?" Keiji asked.

"You'll have to wait till it's finished." Kira said with a wink.

The door opened suddenly and Rei got the feeling it was time to go. He and Kira said their goodbyes and left. The nurse approached Keiji with that sickening, cheerful smile.

"You have one more visitor miss."

"Oh? Who is it?"

A tall, middle aged man stepped infront of her and offered a hand. Keiji shook it. When nothing was spoken, Keiji opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"No. I am Mr. Kashino. On behalf of the life of my son, I wanted to personally thank you."

"I don't need thanks."

"Oh? It could've been anyone else but you took the fall. I think that deserves a lot of thanks." He removed a thin booklet from his jacket pocket and opened a pen. "I have taken the liberty of your hospital bill. I will also give you this." The pen made a swishing as he tore a paper from the book and handed it to the girl.

Keiji's eyes widened and she quickly returned it.

"I can't accept it."

"I think you can." Mr. Kashino stepped back towards the door.

"B-but…" Keiji looked from the paper and then back to the man leaving. "Wait!"

The man held the knob and remained still.

"Your parents would've been proud of you." His voice held a smile.

Keiji's arm dropped, still holding the check.


	10. Ending

-Chapter 10- "Ending"

Far away from the hospital, Keiji overlooked Tokyo upon the bridge by Horshima River. Her body had not yet recovered from the shock of being bed ridden, but with each breath of air, Keiji grew stronger.

She gazed sadly into her hands, leaning over the rail. The last red rose was slowly beginning to fade. All the others had died long ago but this one lasted. It's color brought light into her room every morning. Its smell had brought in another light, one dark and cold and distant.

He had arrived at the bridge.

"I know it was you." Keiji said without moving.

He moved closer towards her. He stood very close. His scent brought back again the old memories.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. She kept her face glued to the flower. He didn't reply. Keiji knew he wouldn't. It didn't matter. Keiji sighed. She should've done this long ago. "I know what you want." She stood tall and faced him. He remained expressionless, lips pale and unmoved. "But I can't live that life anymore. I found another chance and… I'm taking it. It's time…for it to end." That's what she should've said.

But the words didn't come. Staring into his eyes, she fought for the strength to say the lines. She stood frozen against the evening sun and looked away.

Then he spoke.

"I know what you want to tell me." Masao said finally. "I've done nothing for you but haunted you. I've used you for my own desires and now you want to run. You've ran and I've followed. That's the way it's been." He faced the wind now, the breeze lifting the locks from his eyes.

"I finally realized that my actions brought you to that hospital." Masao coughed slightly. "Keiji, all my life I've lived for you. Through all our trials, you were the one thing I loved. For what love means to someone like me, I don't think you could understand. When I was with you, I was alive, but you were dying and I almost killed again."

Keiji stared at him, completely stunned, completely at a loss for words.

"I won't kill you Keiji, never. I have a hope, that with time, life will bring us together again, but that time isn't now." He looked at her. "Is it?"

Keiji bit her lip and shook her head.

"You've traveled a long road, Masao. I'm still on mine." Her hand reached for his. Masao took it. For a few moments they were joined, and then he looked up and she was gone, only the rose left in his hand.

In the sudden breeze he let it go. The frail stem and petals slid into the river, disintegrating within the liquid. Masao watched it all disappear, before he too vanished with time.

Further away, deep within the walls of the city, where all human life had left, stood a lone picture frame. It hung elegantly on the wall, a blue ribbon at its side.

The last judge stared into the colors as it polarized into the setting sun. The goddess of seduction, held her place, resting in eternal peace against the god of war. Fire encircled them in a swirl of color. Still and dead, the only motion was the entanglement of their hands, the dedication of their love, forever eternal.

_Venus_.

Thanks to all of my reviewers for their support with this story. I am pleased to say that it has now reached its close, after two long years. Thank you all.

ssp47


End file.
